Multiply and Subtract
by ravenwingbeats
Summary: After the appearance of Multimouse, Chat Noir has a number of questions for Ladybug. Mainly as to why their new helper isn't allowed to yield the mouse miraculous again. Through a continued line of questioning, Chat might have just uncovered the identity of his partner as well (S3 spoilers).


_This is my first fan fiction to publish, it's short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it! If you do, please leave me a review :-)_

* * *

High upon the Eiffel Tower under the pale moonlight, Chat Noir scratched the top of his head as he looked to Ladybug. "I have a question."

Ladybug stopped to look over her shoulder and cocked a masked eyebrow at her partner. "What about?"

"Why isn't Marinette allowed to be Multimouse again?"

Crossing her arms, Ladybug frowned as she pointed out what she considered the obvious. "Because you saw who she really is."

"So?" Chat Noir prompted. "I also know who Viperon is and yet you didn't worry about Luka."

Blue eyes bulged. "Well, that was different. No one saw him but us."

"It was the same with Multimouse. It was only us. So why does it matter if I know?" Chat Noir's eyes narrowed. "Do you think me untrustworthy?"

"No." Ladybug insisted as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm just trying to protect the girl."

"Multimouse kicked butt. Why would you not utilise the same person again? I understand in the situation with Ryuko, since Kagami's identity was obvious to Hawkmoth because she was fighting her mother. But it still doesn't explain Multimouse."

Chat Noir's persistence was beginning to annoy Ladybug. He could see it in the way a muscle under her masked eye twitched and her gloved hands curled into fists. "I'm just trying to keep her safe."

A playful twinkle sparked in Chat Noir's eyes as he smirked. "Were you intimidated by her efficiency? She was pretty impressive if I must say myself."

A bewildered looked flashed across Ladybug's face as if she were unsure how to respond to his question. "You thought her impressive?"

"Well yes, but then she's pretty awesome when she's not a superhero. See how well I'm doing at not saying her true name anymore. I do know how to keep a secret." He lifted his masked nose in the air mockingly. "You just seem to hesitate in sharing them with me."

Ladybug's jaw clenched and she looked to the night sky as if it held the answers in how she could convince her partner. "It's not a miraculous to be used lightly."

"Are any of them?" Chat countered. "I've got the miraculous of destruction on a full-time basis and I've yet to destroy anything that you couldn't fix. I consider myself a responsible miraculous holder."

Chat Noir was awaiting some sort of jibe from Ladybug about his level of responsibility. He knew he was often a show-off during akuma fights but his level of professionalism had increased greatly over their time together. He couldn't help it if he found his partner awfully distracting in the most pleasant of ways.

It was with a huff that Ladybug answered. "I trust you, Chat. But I'm also protecting you too."

"From what? The big bad Hawkmoth? Did you ever consider that I could be protecting you in return?"

"But it's my responsibility…" Ladybug started.

"To carry the whole world on your shoulders?" Chat Noir snapped. "I beg to differ, it's not. We're partners. I'm here to help you, yet you push me aside and I don't understand why."

Ladybug dropped her gaze to her toes as she considered what she could say. Picking at the tips of her gloves she finally spoke. "There's more to it with Mar-Multimouse. I can't explain it to you now but one day in the future, I might."

Black masked eyebrows pulled together. "Is she in danger? Should we warn her?"

"No," Ladybug said with a shake of her head. "She's fine."

Clearing his throat, Chat Noir added. "I know her in my personal life. I can keep an eye on her."

At that Ladybug baulked. "You know her outside the mask?"

"Yes." Chat replied with a gentle smile. "I do. Fairly well actually."

Ladybug swallowed. "How well?"

A cheeky grin spread across Chat Noir's face. "Are you asking if I'm interested in her? Are you jealous, my lady?"

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug shook her head. "There's nothing to be jealous about."

Chat Noir pouted and answered truthfully. "We're friends. She matters to me. I just want to make sure she's not going to be a target for Hawkmoth."

"That's sweet, Chat. It's nice to know you care."

The softness in Ladybug's eyes had his heart racing while taking a step towards her. "Thanks, bugaboo. But I want to say that I do think she made a really good miraculous holder even for such a short period of time. She has the inner strength, kindness and intelligence to make a wonderful superhero."

Ladybug's smile stretched a little wider. "You think?"

"I know. To be honest, I thought she was you to begin with." At his confession, Chat Noir dropped his gaze from hers and chewed his bottom lip. "You could be sisters you're so close in appearance. But I know she's an only child. You wouldn't happen to be related?"

Ladybug coughed. "We just have similar colouring that's all."

Chat Noir's gaze narrowed as Ladybug looked everywhere but at him. It made him wonder. Was he right? Then he had to stop himself from smirking. He had been right in his first assumption when he's seen her. Ladybug was Multimouse meaning she was also Marinette.

Hiding his smugness at his sudden discovery, Chat Noir turned his back on his partner to look at the stars. "I have a cousin who looks just like me, it's the only reason I ask. But I'll leave it alone, LB." _At least for now,_he added silently to himself.

MLB MLB MLB

The night had been long for Adrien. He'd had trouble sleeping because his mind had been so active with his new discovery. While he wasn't 100% positive that he was right, he was pretty sure he could confirm it when he saw Marinette at school.

But he had to be patient, picking a time when Marinette was standing alone and out of earshot of their peers. A full school day passed by with the slowness of a snail. When the final bell rang everyone was busy packing their bags and hurrying out the door to head home. As usual, Marinette was moving in a flurry but seemed to be making more mess than packing it up.

Adrien turned and picked up her textbook, handing it directly to Marinette. "In a rush, bugaboo?"

"Yeah, I've got to get home and… wait…" she paused to look up at him, jaw dropping open as she stared. "A-Adrien."

"Yes," he said with a warm smile.

"D-Did you just call me bugaboo?"

"I did," he said as he cocked his head to the side, his grin turning cheeky.

"W-Why?"

Slipping his hands in his pockets, Adrien continued to look on his lady with contentment. "Because as I've said before, you're our everyday Ladybug and it's a cute name for a cute girl."

"You think I'm cute?" she gasped.

Adrien took a step closer to her, dipping his face towards hers. "Very. I'd even go so far to say you're beautiful my lady."

"C-Chat?"

He turned to look over his shoulder as if looking for Chat Noir. "He's not here right now. It's just you and me."

Marinette stared at him dumbfounded. "But you're…"

"Waiting for the opportunity to kiss you. I most certainly am."

And at that, Marinette fell into Adrien's arms and they both finally got the kiss they'd been longing for.


End file.
